Oneshot
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Estas son pequeñas historias… en realidad un One-shot por pareja de Miku… hay MikuxRei; MikuxLen; MikuxKaito y la ultima es una sorpresa… el primero dedicado a Erza Fullbuster LOVE ¡Léanlo! Las historias no están enlazadas… ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon... pero solo MikuxLen
1. MikuxRei Te odio pero tambien te amo

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

Waa~ ¡Que sueño tengo!...

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku; me gusta cantar y bailar… soy muy buena cantando; no es por presumir ¿verdad? Y sobre bailar… bueno tomo clases con mí amigo Kaito.

Me gusta hacer de todo siempre y cuando tenga a mis amigos de mi lado… ahora les contare de ellos:

Rin Kagamine: ella es mi mejor amiga, ya que ha estado a mi lado desde la infancia; es rubia con ojos azules, muy bajita ¡parece una niña! Siempre le digo que me la quiero llevar a casa… ¡es tan mona! Pero de cualquier forma… yo soy la que termina sobre sus piernas ¡no piensen mal! Les digo eso, porque a pesar de poseer una apariencia de niña… es muy fuerte y testaruda… como les dije… ella es la que termina dominándome.

Luka Megurine: es otra de mis amigas… ella más bien es como la líder ya que es muy madura… su cabello es color rosa y ojos verdes ¡es realmente linda! Por el momento sale con un amigo llamado Gakupo Kamui… también lo quiero mucho a él; es un chico de cabellos purpuras y muy alto… ¡los dos me enseñaron a defenderme! Los estimo mucho.

Meiko Sakine: digamos que es la loca del grupito… cuando no la encuentras ebria (que es casi imposible) se la pasa acosando o molestando a todo el que se le ponga enfrente… desde chicos a chicas ¡hasta niños! Pero es muy divertido estar con ella… además de que siempre te trata de alegrar el día.

Kaito Shion: es mi mejor amigo… un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color ¡ama el helado! Por eso lo conocí… jujuju tan solo acordarme de mi pato aventura ¡que loco! Es prácticamente un niño… es muy inmaduro y por eso me gusta estar con él.

Len Kagamine: que les puedo decir… ¡me encanta! Es un chico rubio con ojos azules como el mar… es el hermano gemelo de Rin; desde muy pequeño lo conozco… y le fui agarrando más que cariño… cuando estoy con el todo el día me lo paso súper; ya que lo aburrido lo convierte en divertido… tiene un mes que le iba a entregar una carta con todo y mis sentimientos… pero también hace un mes llego mi peor desgracia… Len kun trajo consigo a mi perdición.

*Su primo Rei Kagene*

Al principio pensé que nos llevaríamos bien… y que todo iba a marchar de color de rosas ¡pero tenía que llegar ese estúpido, hijo de su ***!

*FLASH-BACK*

-¡Por fin le declarare mis sentimientos a Len kun!- dije muy emocionada mientras me arreglaba; ya que Len kun no saldría con una chica que descuida su imagen.

Hace unas semanas salimos de vacaciones y Len kun junto a Rin chan; fueron de visita a la casa de sus primos… se supone que hoy llegarían. Toda la noche… pero… ¡toda la noche! Me la pase escribiendo una carta que contiene mis sentimientos asía el… y sé que serán correspondidos ¿o no? Pero me quiero arriesgar.

-¡Miku ya llego Rin chan!- decía Kaito mientras tocaba mi puerta… así que me mire por ultime vez en el espejo… llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco con listones rosas, zapatillas rosas con un pequeño moño y en mis coletas un moño blanco… me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y creo que soy linda… ¡lo importante es tener buen autoestima! ¿Qué no? Mi cabello es color verde aqua, recogido en dos coletas ya que lo tengo muy largo… mi piel es blanca y Len siempre dice que le encantan mis ojos… según el son dos grandes esmeraldas.

-¡Hola Rin…! ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunte mientras miraba a un chico más alto que yo… con cabellos negros y ojos color miel… el chico era apuesto pero no más que mi Len kun.

-¡Hola Miku ni~!- decía Rin mientras me abrasaba –te presento a mi primo… Rei Kagene-

-Un placer- dije con una sonrisa, pero el solo me ignoro.

-¡Que guapa te vez Miku!- decía Len mientras me abrasaba –te extrañe-

-Gra… gracias- me sonroje mucho y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro…

-Len… estoy muy cansado- decía el chico de cabellos negros mientras recogía su maleta –mejor me voy…-

-¡Espera! Te llevare a tu cuarto- decía Len mientras medaba un beso en la mejilla –después hablamos Miku chan-

-¡Hi!- asentí todavía ruborizada ¨es el momento perfecto para darle mi carta¨ pensé… así que metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi vestido ¡no está! Voltee a ver a todos lados… ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

-Jum…- escuche, así que voltee a ver y el chico de ojos color miel sostenía mi carta; y en su cara había una risa burlona… desde ese día comenzó mi sufrimiento.

*FIN FLASH-BACK*

-¡Bajen a desayunar!- gritaba Meiko desde el primer piso… bueno es que vivimos juntos todos… es como un edificio llamado ¨Vocaloid¨ en donde vivimos todos mis amigos… gracias a una beca que tenemos ya que cantamos súper bien; y nos entrenan para ser ídolos.

Acomode mis moños y verifique de nuevo mi imagen ¡perfecta!

-¡Miku y yo no vamos a desayunar!- escuche decir de ese maldito Rei… o como me dice que le diga: ¨amo¨

Salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme corriendo al suyo ¿Quién se cree que es para decir que debo hacer? Entre ya que él me dio las llaves… como a mí me obligo a darle las de mi cuarto.

-Te estaba esperando…- dijo el mientras me abrasaba por detrás y cerraba la puerta con seguro –me estaba aburriendo-

-¡Suéltame!- dije enojada mientras trataba de noquearlo… pero el solo permanecía con la misma expresión de siempre… tan callado, calmado… muy serio ¡lo odio!

-Pídemelo de nuevo- dijo el mientras me tomaba de la cintura más fuerte y me pegaba más a el… estoy perdida… si no se lo pido como a él le gusta de seguro me va a ser cosas raras.

-Suéltame… por favor-

-Mmm…-

-*Amo*- dije muy avergonzada… ¿Cómo chingados llegue a esto? Bueno… el mismo día que el llego; perdí mi carta que estaba dirigida a Len kun… Rei la encontró y me dijo que me vistiera de conejita play boy para que me la diera… ¿Por qué no ice otra? Por qué en la carta había un regalo que solo se podía dar una vez ¡no piensen cosas raras! Es un collar recuerdo de nuestra infancia… ¡el maldito de Rei tomo fotos! Y después me dijo que si no quería que Len kun viera las fotos tenía que ser su mascota… o criada ¡lo que sea!

-Buena niña…- decía el mientras me acariciaba la cabeza –te mereces un puerro-

-¿Puerro?- después de todo no están malo.

Se sentó en su cama como siempre y yo en sus piernas… a él le gusta que haga eso; a mí me da mucha vergüenza ¡cuando se descuide lo matare! Muajajaja

-Vamos a salir a desayunar- dijo el mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-Pero… Len kun-

-Siempre el…- gruño Rei mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla -¿Por qué te gusta?-

Su pregunta izo que mis mejillas enrojecieran y me sintiera sumamente avergonzada… no respondí.

-Ya veo…- tomo mi mano y como siempre salimos a la calle… pero esta vez era diferente; yo no me resistía y él no me estaba amenazando… a lo mejor ya me acostumbre ¿no?

-Desayunaremos juntos- escuche del chico de ojos color miel –después de eso… ya no te molestare y te devolveré todas las fotos que te he tomado ¿vale?-

Esto debe ser una trampa… ¡quiero matarlo! De seguro está grabando… o le va a contar a Len kun las cosas que ha hecho conmigo… nada malo; solo besos en las mejillas y usar trajes raros para la… de ahí no pasa; pero es demasiado vergonzoso para que se entere el chico que me gusta.

-Quiero que desayunemos en el parque- asentí, esperando que su promesa fuera verdadera y no solo una trampa -¿Qué tal unos helados?-

-Está bien…- los dos nos dirigimos a comprar unos helado obviamente de plátano con chocolate… ya que… bueno Len me volvió adicta al plátano y Rei al chocolate… nos sentamos en una banca muy amplia; solo comíamos en silencio… esto se estaba haciendo incomoda así que decidí romper el silencio -¿quieres?-

-¿Miku?- pregunto Rei un poco rojo… ya que había acercado mi helado muy cerca de la boca... espero que después no me arrepienta.

-¿Quieres o no?- pregunte de nuevo pero más irritada; ya que es la primera vez que asía esto si no era con Kaito nichan.

-Gracias- Rei tomo de mi helado y luego rio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte de nuevo mientras comía de mi helado y miraba la nada.

-Un… un… beso indirecto- dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- pregunte muy roja… mis mejillas ardían… así que tome de su helado -¿Qué se siente? ¿A ver?-

-Mmm…- mi ¨amo¨ volvió a tomar de su helado mientras lo saboreaba gustoso –Beso~-

-¡Nooooo!- dije más roja… de seguro parecería que mi cara estaba quemada con el sol.

-Está bien… ya no lo volveré hacer- dijo Rei mientras reía; la verdad también me daba gracia su cara y me empezaba a ser gracia la situación.

-Eres malo- susurre mientras escondía mi rubor con el fleco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por esto?- pregunto el mientras volvía a comer de mi helado.

-Ya no me importa- tome mi helado y le di una gran mordida… ¡realmente estaba rico! -¿vez?-

Mire su rostro y estaba muy rojo… así que me preocupe.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte.

-No… nada- dijo el mientras me tomaba de la mano –Miku… yo…-

-¿Miku?- pregunto un rubio de ojos azules mientras se acercaba… el chico portaba una simple camisa blanca con corbata roja, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color; muy apuesto.

-¡Len!- grite emocionada mientras corría y lo abrasaba -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te… te estaba buscando-

-¿Me estabas buscando?- pregunte un poco nerviosa… mis mejillas estaban coloradas –no te preocupes…-

-Si… porque Miku y yo estamos en una cita- dijo Rei mientras me abrasaba por la cintura.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto Len así que me sonroje… ¿Por qué no puede decir nada?

-A… etto… si… Len kun- ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Bueno… está bien- dijo el rubio mientras reía –los dejo solos ¡bye!-

-Adiós…- susurre mientras veía al rubio alejarse del parque –gracias por el helado Rei… espero que cumplas con el trato y bueno… ¡ya no importa! Por qué arruinaste mi vida…-

Me retire mientras trataba de eliminar las lágrimas con mi mano… ya nada importaba… Len kun debe estar pensando que salimos y yo no quiero nada con Rei pero… ¿Por qué me duele mi pecho ahora que no estoy con él?

-Miku…- Rei tomo mi mano y luego me miro de frente… eso me hacía llorar más -¿Por qué lo hiciste? Solo… era una broma-

-¡Idiota!- grite mientras le daba una merecida cachetada -¡te odio! Pensé que nos llevaríamos bien… ¡pero arruinaste mi vida!-

-Miku…-

-¡Solo quería estar con Len! ¡Tenías que llegar a nuestra vida!- grite mientras trataba de mantenerme con cordura… y nos salir corriendo de ahí -¡me duele! ¡Me duele tanto!-

-Miku… yo no quería-

-¡Todo iba tan bien! Yo… yo… ¡todo era una broma!- Rei me abraso mientras seguía llorando -¡eres un idiota! ¡Idiota! Yo… le dije no a Len; porque creí que todo lo que pasamos era real; pero no… una simple broma-

-Miku…-

-¿Ahora qué vas a decir? ¿Qué lo tienes grabado? Tienes grabado todo-

-Miku…-

-Ya me voy…- dije mientras lo soltaba y trataba de sonreír –lo único bueno… fue el helado-

Rei volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras me volvía a tomar de la mano… me beso la mejilla… me sonroje mucho pero todo lo que este chico haga… es una broma.

-Yo te amo- dijo él.

-¿Qué?- mire sus ojos… sus ojos color miel; los que me convencían para hacer tonterías… los que me miraban de arriba a abajo todos los días… los únicos que me miraban.

-Miku Hatsune yo te amo- dijo de nuevo mientras sonreía –y puedo gritarlo…-

-No es necesario…-

-¡Yo amo a Hatsune Miku!- grito Rei… muy rojo; era la primera vez que lo veía así…

Siempre permanecía tan distante de todos… era muy serio y cuando los demás decían en la escuela que era raro yo solo decía… ¨es elegante y misterioso¨ tratando de ocultar un odio inmenso; pero ahora me pregunto ¿Cuál odio? Len nunca tuvo ojos para mi… cuando me encontraba de mal humor o me dolía algo… Rei era quien me acompañaba todo el día… realmente odiaba eso pero… también agradecía que él estuviera para protegerme.

Recuerdo la vez que me obligo a usar un vestido de maid… ¡fue muy vergonzoso! Pero también muy divertido… ¡fuimos a comer puerros en su cuarto! Mientras bailábamos y cantábamos…todas las tonterías que ice a su lado… me llenaban de alegría.

-¿Tu… me amas?- pregunto Rei mientras besaba mi mano… me puse muy roja igual que él; sus ojos color miel me cautivaban.

-Te… te amo- susurre mientras miraba a otro lado… tratando que no notara que estaba muy roja; pero ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? Si su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío.

-No te escuche- bufo, así que sonreí.

-Idiota…- lo tome del rostro –está bien… lo gritare: ¡Yo amo a Rei Kagene!-

-Ya veo… ya veo- decía un chico mientras se acercaba –ya era hora…-

-Eh? Kaito?- pregunte mientras miraba a mi amigo y a su novia Rin comiendo helados -¡Kaito!-

-¡Abraso!- dijo el mientras corría conmigo y nos abrasábamos… yo quiero mucho a mi amigo ya que él es el único que se enteró que me gustaba Len y que ¨sufría¨ con Rei.

-¡No toques a mi Miku!- grito Rei mientras me apartaba y le sacaba la lengua al peli azul –Miku… es mi novia y no me gusta que la abrasen otros…-

-Eh? Tu novia?- pregunte mientras lo volvía a mirar… su cara tan seria; pero en sus ojos se nota el amor que yo también le tengo.

-Pues si…- contesto el mientras me abrasaba –nos vamos… tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi Miku-

-¡Rei tu hermana va a llegar hoy!- grito Rin con una sonrisa.

-Primita… primita… primita…- dijo Rei mientras me tomaba de la mano y sonreía –amo más a mi novia… dile que nos vemos mañana-

-¿Mañana?- pregunte; el solo guiño el ojo… como siempre tan loco y serio. Solo espero que no me haga usar ropa pequeña enfrente de el… ya que somos novios y me va a dar más vergüenza ahora ¿pero qué vergüenza? Si me he puesto hasta trajes de baños súper pequeños para su fetichismo –mañana… mañana… mañana…-

-*_**Te amo mi pequeña**_*- escuche de mi novio mientras medaba un beso en los labios –Chu~-

_**¿¡Que les pareció!? Rei están sexi *¬* ¡Cumplí mi promesa! Eso que? Bueno… me divertí mucho haciendo este pequeño one-shot… próximamente un MikuxLen.**_

_**Como les dije en la descripción subiré 4 historias; pero ninguna tiene algún enlace… todas son diferentes por lo tanto también diferentes parejas: MikuxRei; MikuxLen; MikuxKaito y el ultimo… lo dejo a votación ¡ustedes elijan la pareja! Todos van a ser one-shot y este especialmente lo dedico a Erza Fullbuster LOVE ¡Hola amiga! Bueno los dejo y espero comentarios ¡los quiero! Bye nye**_


	2. MikuxMikuo Complejo de hermana

_***Solo eres... un estupido con complejo de hermana***_

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

-Mira, ahí vine tu hermano- dijo Gumi… una chica de cabellos verdes cortos hasta los hombros, ojos grandes y lentes naranjas. Una de mis mejores amigas, la que siempre me apoya y da la razón.

-Escóndanme- dije en lo que me ponía el suéter escolar sobre la cabeza.

-Bueno- contesto mi amiga Luka… una chica de cabellos largos y rosas; ojos cafés y perfecta figura –si tu no lo quieres; yo me lo puedo quedar ¡es tan sexi!-

-Estoy tan de acuerdo con Luka- contesto Rin con sonrisa picarona.

-¡Miku ya vine por ti!- dijo mi hermano… un chico de cabellos verde aqua y ojos del mismo color; llevaba puesta la playera blanca del uniforme con la corbata medio amarrada… para muchas esta imagen debe derretirlas, pero a mi me da coraje que el muy maldito me venga a recoger como si se tratara de un hermano mayor y su hermanita de 5 años –hola chicas-

-¡Hola!- respondieron todas con una sonrisa seductora…

-Nos vemos mañana- trate de mantenerme en mis carriles; camine rápidamente ignorando a mi hermanastro -¿a que horas abres la puerta?-

-La palabras mágicas…-

-Por favor- como odio a este tipo.

-Por favor… que?-

-Por favor ~onichan~- dije con ganas de darle una patada y salir corriendo a la libertad. El sonrió victorioso mientras me habría y miraba orgulloso mi cara ¿Cómo llegue a vivir con este tipo tan odioso? Bueno es una larga historia.

*FLASH-BACK*

Mama se separo de papa cuando yo cumplí los 7 años; así que no recuerdo mucho sobre eso y además mantengo una relación estable con mi papa.

Me llamo Miku Hatsune y tengo 17 años; mi cabello es muy largo por lo que acostumbro atarlo en dos coletas para mantenerlo ordenado; mis ojos son verde aqua al igual que mi cabello, mantengo buenas calificaciones en el instituto y canto muy bien… ahora volvamos al tema… mama salió por unos años con otro señor de la misma edad; varias veces lo había visto e incluso salido con los dos… el señor me platicaba que tenia un hijo súper parecido a mi y no solo en el físico; si no también en el carácter… no le di importancia ya que mama se veía feliz y si ella es feliz yo también lo soy.

Cada vez me acercaba mas al señor y mama decidió ir a vivir con el… obviamente también iría con ella.

-Nos alegra que lo tomaras tan bien- dijo mama con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja –y también queremos que te lleves bien con tu nuevo hermano-

-Miku- dijo mi nuevo padre –quiero presentarte a Mikuo-

-¡Hola; mucho gusto!- salude emocionada a mi hermanastro… un chico de cabellos cortos y revueltos; ojos grandes y hermosos… el solo sonrió sínicamente.

-Hola- saludo… después se retiro todavía con su sonrisa… eso me hizo enojar, pero no iba a explotar en ese instante ya que mama esta muy feliz por el momento.

-Vamos a ver tu nuevo cuarto-

-Vale-

*FIN FLACH-BACK*

-Mama y papa no están en casa- dijo Mikuo; el solamente tomo una rebanada de pan y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Esta bien- conteste tratando de ignorarlo ¡Realmente es insoportable! Camine hacia mi cuarto y me encerré mientras miraba la nada -¡Que calor!-

Me levante y quite el uniforme; puse un poco de música y comencé a ensayar el baile para la escuela; ya que vamos a concursar ¡Ganaremos un trofeo! Y… ¡Pan con mermelada!

-¡Tengo mucho calor!- me enrede la toalla blanca que se encontraba en una silla y salí rumbo al baño –un poco de agua tibia me relajara-

Abrí la puerta y entre… deje correr un poco el agua mientras me enjabonaba. El baño es bastante grande y muy elegante; tiene lo tradicional… la gran bañera separada por una puerta y las regaderas. Use mi champo especial para dejar olor a vainilla en el cabello.

-Que relajante- me dije a mi misma… siempre me relaja bañarme.

-¡¿Que haces aquí cabeza hueca!?- escuche esa voz tan varonil y me asuste… Mikuo estaba detrás de mi; así que tape mi pecho con las manos y me voltee para correr a mi hermanastro.

-¡Lárgate!- grite… pero rápidamente vi como Mikuo se acercaba con esa sonrisa insolente de siempre.

-Sera divertido bañarme con mi preciosa hermanita- Mikuo se quito la toalla que cubría… cosas vergonzosas; así que cerré los ojos y enjuague rápidamente mi cabello, solo echándome un poco de agua. Me levente y corrí por mi toalla.

-Suéltame- dije mientras me jaloneaba para que Mikuo soltara mi muñeca; esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

-No quiero- contesto el y solo con un tirón logro que volviera al lugar en donde estaba. El seguía lavándose con una mano mientras con la otra me sujetaba fuertemente para que no escapara; ya que él es mucho mas fuerte que yo… no me quedo de otra mas que quedarme sentada ahí con los ojos cerrados y temblando de frio -¿tienes frio?-

-No te importa- trate de ser lo mas cortante que pude… pero era cierto; me estaba congelado ahí.

-Ya termine- Mikuo se levanto aun sin soltarme y se dirigió a la bañera -metete-

-Déjame ir- seguía con la misma voz fría y trataba de matarlo con la mirada; fue cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura… obviamente me sonroje y cerré mis ojos fuertemente -kimochi-

-Tonta- dijo mi hermano mientras se metía a la bañera junto a mi… por un momento pensé que Mikuo me haría algo malo… pero de lugar de eso me metió al agua calientita de la tina –siempre quise hacerlo con mi hermanita-

-Idiota con complejo de hermana- susurre por lo bajo mientras trataba de esconderme… en cuanto se distraiga saldré corriendo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja- Mikuo se acercó mucho mas a mi rostro y me miro detenidamente… sus ojos eran muy penetrantes y sentía muy cerca su aliento.

-Tengo calor- fue lo único que dije y fue cundo volví a sentir sus brazos sobre de mi –dije que tenia calor-

-Pero yo tengo frio-

-Esta bien- después de todo siempre termino sediento a sus caprichos –pero en cuanto me fastidie me voy… además nuestros padres…-

-No te preocupes hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa –yo nunca permitiría que te regañaran por mi culpa-

-Eres fastidioso-

-Pero así me quieres- paso el tiempo y me estaba ganando el sueño; así que me recargue un poco de Mikuo ya que el no dejaría que me ahogara –será mejor que te lleve a dormir-

-Cierra los ojos- pedí con una mirada tierna para que cediera rápidamente; el obedeció ¡Tal y como lo planee! Y salí rápidamente para cubrirme con una toalla –me voy-

-Espera- Mikuo se trato de aventar, así que cerré los ojos y me voltee rápidamente –quiero contarte una historia antes de dormir-

-Ya no soy una niña- conteste todavía sonrojada, solo escuche como Mikuo maldecía al no poder sujetarse bien la toalla y se acercaba a mi –no tienes por qué ¨arroparme¨ y ¨contarme un cuento¨-

-Eres mi hermanita menor- Mikuo tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta mi cuarto –ponte la pijama en lo que te preparo un poco de leche-

-Quiero café-

-No vas a poder dormir- dijo mi hermanastro muy decidido, a lo que suspire y asentí; estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir –vengo en unos momentos-

-Estúpido- entre a mi cuarto y me puse un short rosa, con una playera blanca… me senté enfrente de el espejo y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. El sueño me estaba matando así que me acosté en mi cama y puse música con el celular…

-Ya vine- abrí un poco los ojos; en realidad ya estaba muy oscuro y el estar tanto tiempo en la bañera me había provocado mucho sueño… mire por unos instantes a Mikuo que seguía con una sonrisa mientras comía una galleta –ya no podre contarte la historia-

-¿Tanto querías contármela?- pregunte muy divertida al ver la cara de Mikuo llena de decepción.

-Si, pero si tienes mucho sueño mejor me voy-

-Puedes contármela- me senté y preste atención como niña buena –pero que no sea para niños-

-Esta vez te contare una de terror- Mikuo se sentó a un lado mío mientras me abrasaba… aunque es insoportable siempre esta a mi cuidado; odio que la gente sea tan hostigosa conmigo y Mikuo no es la excepción… desde el primer día en que nos conocimos me obligo a llamarlo onichan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mikuo- dije mientras entraba a su habitación y movía cuidadosamente al chico que seguía durmiendo -Mikuo-

-¿Miku?- mi hermano me miro por unos minutos -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mama aun no llega- conteste aprenda –y tengo miedo… bueno etto… la tormenta-

-Puedes quedarte hasta que llegue- se arrimó un poco mas a la orilla y levanto las cobijas para que pudiera acostarme -¿Desde cuando duermes con mama?-

-No duermo con ella, es solo que me da miedo que la tormenta me mate y… bueno…-

-Te dio miedo la historia- dijo Mikuo despreocupado, tomo mi mano y sonrió como tonto –sabia que iba a funcionar-

-¿Qué iba a funcionar?- pregunte confundida.

-Todo fue mentira, pero sabía que si te contaba la historia vendrías a dormir conmigo-

-La legenda del fantasma- solté su fría mano y voltee a verlo -¡¿Fue toda imaginada?! Tenía mucho interés en ella-

-Eres tan inocente- Mikuo se comenzó a reír.

-¡No te rías!- me levante enojada dispuesta a salir de su habitación…

-No te puedes ir- el tomo mi mano y jalo con delicadeza.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-

-Si quieres que te suelte debes ¨hacerlo¨- ya estaba acostaba sobre la orilla de la cama mientras Mikuo estaba arriba de mi… trate de zafarme pero no pude –pensé que después de todo, habías prometido que me llamarías ¨onichan¨ hasta quedar satisfecho-

-No quiero- susurre mientras escondía mi cara entre el fleco… me molesta que se acerque demasiado –y no lo voy a decir-

-Ser llamado ¨hermano mayor¨ es agradable, incluso si es solo un ¨onichan¨ esta bien- él se acercó cada vez mas a mi rostro con su sonrisa insolente de siempre… trate de darle un golpe en el estomago pero el es mas fuerte que yo y no me quedo de otra mas que maldecir entre susurros -¿Acaso estas llamándome arrogante por ello?-

-No me gusta llamarte ¨hermano mayor¨ o que me llames ¨hermanita¨- forcejee aun mas sin resultado alguno… suspire y mire directamente a los ojos del verde aqua -yo ya no soy una niña así que no me interesa-

Mikuo sonrió y susurro en mi oído varias veces la palabra ¨onichan¨ en su tono de voz se podía escuchar un poco de sensualidad que obviamente trate de olvidar.

-Quieres que lo diga como prometí ¿Querido hermano? ¿Hermano mayor? ¡Ambos son insoportables!- le mostré la lengua infantilmente.

-Hare que te rindas y sabes que te agrada llamarme así-

-Eres tan infantil- dije con un tono de superioridad; en mi rostro se había gravado una sonrisa -eres solo un estúpido con complejo de hermana-

-¿Por qué no intentas decirlo ahora? ¿Por qué lo encuentras incomodo?- Mikuo me alzo la voz y comenzó a apretar mas fuerte mis muñecas.

-¡No lo diré!-

-Ahora, como lo prometiste… ¡dilo!- el siguió apretándome cada vez mas fuerte, el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre el mío dificultándome un poco el respirar… su voz me hacia temblar de miedo -¡Dime por que no quieres llamarme ¨onichan¨!-

-¡Por que no eres mi hermano!- en cuanto pude me solté y corrí hacia mi habitación mientras maldecía… en toda la noche no escuche ruido alguno y tampoco sentí la presencia de Mikuo cerca de mi.

Trate de dormir; pero no pude ¿No medí mis palabras? Mikuo se lo merece… él me estaba lastimando y lo que él tiene solo es un tonto capricho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me levante un poco molesta ya que aun no olvido lo de anoche; baje hacia la sala para tomar un desayuno rápido… hoy no hay clases.

Al bajar me di cuenta de que mis padres aun no llegaban; se la deben estar pasando muy bien ya que salieron por su aniversario. Tome un poco de pan tostado con cajeta y café… mire un poco la tele… Mikuo aun no bajaba; de seguro debe estar dormido o muy enojado por lo de anoche.

Le mande un mensaje a mi amiga Gumi, haber si podíamos salir a dar una vuelta al centro… pero no obtuve respuesta.

-¡Aburrido!- me acosté en el sofá mientras bostezaba; vi varios programas divertidos y algunos muy tristes… Mikuo aun no bajaba.

Decidí subir para escoger ropa y meterme a bañar; al pasar junto al cuarto de Mikuo no escuche nada… me preocupe así que abrí lentamente la puerta para no molestar, si es que estaba adentro.

Al entrar solo vi al verde aqua dormido… me acerque un poco mas y trate de pensar en alguna broma para jugarle; pero se veía tan feliz entre sueños que decidí no molestarle.

-Buenas noches ¨onichan¨- mis dedos se paseaban entre el sedoso y suave cabello de mi hermano; mientras admiraba su perfecto rostro y labios tan rojos… ¡En que estoy pensando! ¡Si yo lo odio! ¿Por qué le acabo de llamar ¨onichan¨ si no me gusta? Me retire rápidamente y entre a mi cuarto… ahí pude por fin pensar tranquilamente.

Saque un vestido blanco con unas zapatillas negras y decidí bajar para bañarme…

-Me molestas- escuche decir… así que voltee rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba aunque algo me advertía que tenia que salir de ahí –ya no soporto vivir en el mismo lugar contigo-

-¿Mikuo?- mi hermanastro estaba enfrente de mi… solo podía sentir sus fríos ojos posarse sobre los míos –Mikuo no quiero pelear-

-¡Ya no lo soporto mas!- el me acorralo rápidamente… decidí no hacer, ni decir nada ya que se veía muy molesto –ayer dijiste que no era nada para ti y hoy me vez como un hermano ¡Ya no lo soporto!-

-Mikuo… me estas dando miedo-

-¡Dime Miku! ¿¡Que soy para ti!?- grito ahora un poco mas fuerte… cerré mis ojos ¿Esto es mi culpa? No me gusta ver enojado a mi hermanastro… duele –ya que dices que no soy tu hermano ¿Por qué debo yo verte como mi hermana?-

-Eh?-

-No sabes cuanto me he esforzado para vivir contigo en la misma casa- el levanto mi rostro con su mano –no sabes cuanto me he esforzado para verte como mi hermana… todos los días verte; querer dormir contigo, compartir un baño y salir juntos… ¡Pero solo como hermanos!-

-Mikuo…- sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme…

-¡Odio ser tu hermano!- su rostro cambio a uno muy raro… de nuevo esa sonrisa insolente –pero… tu dijiste que no somos hermanos ¿verdad?-

-…-

-Entonces no tiene nada de malo que yo te vea como mujer… que te vea como mi mujer- Mi hermanastro en verdad me estaba lastimando y al alzarme la voz me asuste cada vez mas, así que cerré mis ojos.

-No eres Mikuo… no eres a quien quiero- susurre tratando de que no viera mis lagrimas, provocadas por el miedo y confusión. Baje mi mirada y trate de guardar silencio… en verdad no podía parar de llorar… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué fui tan ciega? Todo este tiempo solo le he hecho daño a la persona más importante de mi vida… pero soy tan tonta y egoísta que no lo quise notar. En mi mente solo había una palabra _*idiota* _es como me llamaba a mi misma, por tratar de alejar a la persona que amo.

-No… no quiero verte así Miku- me dijo el verde aqua mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –lo siento… no me gusta verte llorar- todos esos sentimientos que trate de ocultar con enojo… me atacaban constantemente y mi cabeza, al igual que mi corazón… me mataban y dolían.

-Cuando… comienzo… a… llo… llorar… no… no… me puedo…. detener- trate de contener las lagrimas, pero era imposible para mi. Mikuo me abraso y dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Pero yo si te puedo detener- el limpio mis lagrimas con besos… y pedía que lo perdonara por ser tan idiota… cuando la tonta fui yo.

_*-Te amo Mikuo-*_

Susurre cálidamente… tratando de compensar todo el rechazo que tuve asía el.

No me importa como lo vean los demás… yo lo amo y dejare de mentirme a mi misma y asimilar que la persona mas importante… es también la que me cuida de noche y de día.

_*-Te amo Miku-*_

* * *

**¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo jejejeje ¡pensé que no volvería! Si… lo se, me quedo muy corto pero ya ven como es esto de la escuela; este… ah! Si! Hare un capi por pareja, que ustedes me pidieron ¿Porque? Porque se me hacen muy lindas todas! Empecé con un MikuoxMiku por que me llego la idea en un sueño y no la quise desperdiciar… pronto subiré otro capi así que sigan mandando mensajes y pidan mas historias… por el momento me despido.**

**Bye nye**

**¡Comenten!**

**P.D: si hay faltas de ortografía… perdónenme, pero mi programa ¨Microsolf Word¨ ya no sirve… ósea que no me corrige ninguna falta que cometo; avísenme si tengo muchas plis…**

**loli-kagamine02 y Temari Uchicha -Love Lemon este one shot es para ustedes… saluditos :3**

**lalamaria21 sabes que no puede faltar el MikuxLen… y será el unico con Lemon jejejeje por un mundo lleno de ese amor! n.n abrazos amiga!**


End file.
